The Thin Line Between Right and Wrong
by bluebug00
Summary: Set in the time of Eren's trial. "Cadet Arlert you have suggested that we can use Eren Yeager's titan abilities to win our war against the titans. But, this court has come to a decision to reject your request. You will be exiled as well as Eren Yeager here for betraying the human race." au- fantasy rogue Eren and badass Armin
1. Ch1: Exile into forbidden land

**Chapter 1:** Exile into forbidden land.

"Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman, I have come to a decision. Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert, step forward."

The only sound in the court room was those of four feet taking a step forward and chains rattling. All Mikasa could do was watch as her adoptive brother and friend were called forward.

"Cadet Arlert- you have suggested that we can use Eren Yeager's titan abilities to win our war against the titans. But, this court has come to a decision to reject your request. You will be exiled as well as Eren Yeager here for betraying the human race." At that moment, Armin could practically feel Eren boil with rage beside him as Zackley addressed Mikasa to step forward.

"Mikasa Ackerman, top model cadet with the highest rank in your group- impressive. I have decided that your skills would be used against the titans and help us win this war; therefore, you will not be exiled with cadets Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert. You are to join the Survey Corps and serve humanity well. "

Mikasa was about to protest but Armin caught her eye before she could say anything.

 **"Don't..."** he mouthed at her, pushing his desires to fight back away.

She clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles became white. Nevertheless, she saluted to Zackley.

"Now," the grey haired man continued. "Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert. I hereby state that you are banished outside, where you will spend the rest of your lives." A tear ran down Armin's cheek, but he refused to let the others fall.

He swore to himself that he would be a man through this- not just for himself, but for Eren and Mikasa as well. He promised that he would be strong for them- strong for his family, strong for himself.

It was barely a second before Armin himself was cuffed and roughly pushed outside and onto a wagon alongside Eren, who for some reason was quiet and not saying a word. His eyes were half shut, as if he were in a sleep-like coma.

The ride to the east gate was long and rough. By the time they got there, there was already a crowd of people at the outside gate. Among the crowd were the faces of their friends- Jean stood with Connie by his side and Mikasa on the other with Sasha behind her and some others were scattered about. Everybody was looking at them now.

 _'I wonder what my grandfather would think of me right now._ ' Armin thought numbly.

Two Millitary Policemen came and pulled the two scared boys off of the wagon and to the gate, taking off the chains and roughly pushing them forward to walk. Armin looked back at his friends again. Mikasa, for the first time in years, had tears coming down her face, silently crying for her beloved brother and friend. When the blonde 14 year old turned back to the gate, he saw Eren almost to the end of the tunnel, looking nearly half-dead.

Frantically, he ran after Eren. That day, together, they walked into the land of the forbidden.

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe I'm a evil daughter of a bitch aren't I? hehe see what I did there? Aanywayyy…**

 **Hi and welcome to my first ever AOT/SNK fanfic. If only watched the series like 2 times and I also watched those OVA stuffies I think, you know those about Levi's (oh sexy safe me) past and stuff. Cried like a baby at the end!**

 **I wanted to say something but I forgot….. Oh yeah, please tell me how it was I have a great plan for this story and I hope I can finish it.**


	2. Ch2: 365 lonely days by Armin Arlert

A/N: J **ust because yesterday's chapter was so short im gonna give you a big one.**

 **-BB**

 **Day: 3**

 _Hi um I found this empty book in one of the houses me and Eren raided so I decided that I would write in here like kind if a journal/dairy._

 _It's been three days since me and Eren had been exiled into the titan's territory and I'm extremely surprised that we are still alive. I mean no one ever survives even a day out here so its either real good luck that titans haven't noticed us yet or we're just naïve._

 _Every night we would lie down next to each other and hope we don't get eaten. We managed to get some food from an abandoned farm house yesterday so right now we're okay on that but it's the cold that starting to catch up on us._

 _Winter is around the corner and even with Eren as a heat source I don't think that's going to be enough for the winter._

 _I'm scared..._

 _And I don't think we're gonna make it. Eren hasn't spoken a word since the day we were cast out and I'm starting to worry. Maybe something's wrong. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Maybe both, I don't know._

 _I'm scared and I don't know what to do about it._

 **_** **(HOW THE HELL DO YOU MAKE A LINEBREAK ON THIS ThING?)_**

 **Day: 18**

 _So it's been a while since I last wrote in here. So far nothing interesting happened._

 _The winter is a pain in the backside._

 _Eren is being a jerk about it._

 _And to top it all off, I can't seem to get my hair to work with me but I'm gonna leave it till the end of winter, I seriously don't care. If it's a source of heat, I'm keeping it_

 _It's not like anybody else is gonna see except Eren._

 _So Yeah that's about it._

 **Day: 42**

 _Its still freezing cold out here and Eren finally started talking to me again but the bad thing is he gave up on his dream to kill the titans._

 _I'm kind of glad but also worried. It's like he's forgetting the stuff that was important to him._

 _I don't know if I should worry or not._

 _I bet it's nothing I mean….. Its Eren fishen Yeager….._

 _Okay so maybe I shouldn't try using swear words, I suck at it. Seriously what was that?_

 _Fishen?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _What's the matter with me?_

 **Day: 77**

 _It's been about two and a half months now since the whole exile thing and Eren suggested that we should head south._

 _I think it's a great idea but I'm worried about the titans. I worked out a plan so that we can stay reluctantly safe and it involves trees._

 _Lots and lots of trees._

 _My plan was to stay in the tree line at the edge of the forest. I don't know what we're going to do if some titans do start chasing us but I highly doubt they'll try following._

 _In these last few days we haven't seen any titans on our hunts for food._

 _I just hope they're not planning something or gathering. That would be real bad._

 **Day: 101**

 _Oh. My. Goodness_

 _It's finally summer!_

 _Or well spring I guess._

 _We've been traveling south for about 24, 25 days almost a month now and Eren said we should focus on heading east or we can go back the way we came._

 _Personally I think we should like make a huge circle while heading east._

 _Like this:_

 _I I_

 _I I_

 _I_I_

 _(I can't draw)_

 _It would take longer than heading back the way we came but it will also slim the chances of us running into titans that decided to follow us._

 _When we started heading south we went through the east gate in wall Maria, we couldn't risk going through Shiganshina because that would make us titan lunch so our safest bet to getting back in, is the same way we got out._

 _That way it would also throw the titans off of our scent._

 _Hopefully it would work, but let's just see what Eren thinks of it._

 **Day: 154**

 ** _Armin has changed his name to leg-out._**

 ** _Legg-out?!_**

 ** _Arm-in the titan's mouth._**

 ** _Arm-out the titan's mouth._**

 ** _…_** ** _.Aaaaarrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn…_**

 ** _;o :d smile :p :)_**

 ** _HI ARMOUT! Hope you liked my love-note!_**

 ** _From:_**

 ** _Eren The AWesomeNess YeaGer..!_**

 ** _p.S_** ** _: happy birthday!_**

 ** _P.P.S_** ** _I did sooooooo not write in your book while you were gone…._**

 **Day: 253**

 _Eren is such a big JERK!_

 _I mean come-on was it really that necessary to turn titan and kill the 2-meter that was like a 100-miles away?_

 _I know your frustrated and all but seriously?_

 _You were looking for a fight weren't you?_

 _Why am I talking to a book? Oh yeah right because Eren decided to leave our comfy cove inside wall Maria to go and kill a titan that doesn't even know we were here!_

 _I don't understand him. Ever since we came back through the east wall Eren's been a big jerk and always slips away at random times._

 _He would be back later just before night fall and when the sun is down…. Poof._

 _Out like a rock._

 _And his temper is growing again. A leaf would fall and he would bite my neck off._

 _It's not MY fault the damn leaf fell._

 _Oh great look who's here._

 _Mr. Temper tantrum titan-sized baby!_

 _Okay Armin, calm down._

 _Everyone knows he's a jerk…_

 _Deep breaths and….._

 _Okay. So aside from Eren's tantrums and stuff, I saw Mikasa today._

 _I couldn't go talk to her, because hello the scouts would just cut me down and all, but it was good to see her again. Even if it was but just a second. Oh and she's part of the Levi squad! She's so lucky! Eren would be soo jealous…_

 _If he cared or bothered to show up._

 _Sometimes I wonder what the others are doing. Like if Jean's still sad about Marco and if he joined the MP's or Connie with his crush on Sasha. Or Hannes I wonder how he's doing. He did save Eren and Mikasa's life back then…_

 _Well I'm tired. Was out collecting berries and fruit and stuff for the next few days, checked on some traps, found a rabbit in one, a mouse in the other, ate the rabbit, let the mouse go…_

 _The rabbit was dead anyway, broke its neck when it fell into the trap, but I'm not eating the mouse, do you know what discuses those things carry?_

 _If not ask Eren, he was the desperate one._

 _Wait you're a book… you can't ask things,_

 _gahhh…..!_

 **Day: 360**

 _Okay it's been about three months now and Eren's behavior has become….unpredictable….In a way_

 _I don't know how to explain it but he's been gone for almost everyday, the whole day. And I know he thinks I don't notice but I do._

 _I'm not stupid I know when he's leaving for days on end or never comes back to the cove at nights._

 _I_ _ **notice**_ _these things._

 _I don't know what he's doing but as soon as that sun sets he's out like a candle._

 _Usually he would stay awake with me until I finish one of the many books he brought home._

 _(Yes I'm calling the cove home.)_

 _But it's like he's just getting them to keep me busy._

 _And the worst….._

 _He stopped talking._

 _He doesn't make a sound, like nothing. It's like he's a ghost…. But ghosts don't exist._

 _I don't know maybe I'm just… lonely? Tired? Scared?_

 _But the latter is highly unlikely, I haven't been scared since before we left to head south._

 _I know what to do when a titan comes, how to kill, how to defend myself, how to get away._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Was…. Was Eren always like this? Have I just not notice before?_

 _I don't know but whatever it is it's starting to freak me out. Big time!_

 **Day: 362**

 _I was right! There is something wrong with Eren! He's been getting these marks on his cheeks._

 _It looks like burn marks. Like the same marks after he blocked Trost up with that builder and we had to cut him out._

 _I can't sleep anymore, I'm scared Eren is going to kill himself…._

 **Day: 364** **(tear drops and smudges on this page)**

 _He snapped at me! With his teeth. Like an animal!_

 _HE SNAPPED AT ME!_

 _His BEST FRIEND._

 _I...I don't know anymore-_

 **Day: 365**

 _LaSt pAGe and im OfficiALLY sCaRed of ERen._

 _ThEres SomeTHinG WronG WiTh Eren AnD He KnoWs iT!_

 _HeS LoSIng ConTRol And hE kNOws IT!_

 _ErEN Wake UP! Your NoT A tITan YoUR HumAn!_

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

 **A/N: okay well the last one was Armin freaking out and quickly writing so that Eren doesn't see him. He's scared, lonely and depressed.**

 **He's a teenager what do you expect.**

 **also thank you guys really! the few reviews i got was amazing! thanks again!**

 **i was planning on doing a marcojean pairing for this thing and big brother Eren for Armin. these's gonna by like no slash :( frowny face for those who wanted it (*whispers*** ** _sorry..._** **) but the marcojean thing is like gonna be extremely light, your gonna need binoculars to see it, it can also be seen as a extremely best friend thing if you want.**

 **Ewen (guest) gave me the idea of switching pov's between Armin and Mikasa so that would happen but later in the fic.**

 **thanks again you guys are truely awesome!**

 **-BB**


	3. Ch3: The fall of Eren Yeager

**A/N: this chapter takes place the next day after the last entry in Armin's Journal.**

 **And also I know you guys want a chapter with Mikasa in it but I'll give you that later (its ch6 btw)**

 **Now, review replies:**

 **For** **The Mistress of Fire** **: Thanks and I know. I literally just spat out random numbers and words. (I'm not good at math just so you know, *blushes and dies in corner*)**

 **From:** **MunchyCookies**

 _"…_ _Will Mikasa ever run off to find Eren and Armin or that's never gonna happen?"_

 **Reply: its gonna happen yes but not until like the end. Im struggling to choose between two endings, but I think I'll write both then you guys can chose which one is better.**

 **From:** **Ewen**

 _"_ _Well you could switch between mikasa and admins pov  
So you know we got how much humanity gets fucked without them"_

 **Reply: haha yeah that will come later in the story but thanks!**

 **From:** **Le Magic Taco**

 _"_ _PLLEEEAASSEE Make this an Eremin fanfic. That would just be too beautiful."_

 **Reply: im so sorry but I don't actually like that pairing very much, I see them more like brothers and that's what's gonna happen in the story so once again im SOOO sorry (please don't kill me… *hides in corner with a pillow for protection*)**

 **From:** **Aishiburu**  
 _"…Never seen this kind of plot before! Keep up the good work- don't discontinue or whatever, cause I really like it…"_

 **Reply: aww *blushes* thank you so much! I'm not giving up on this story like I did with the others (because those were crap) I'm determent to finish this one. Mostly because I reeeeaaaallllllly like this idea!**

 **Okay end of those… Please enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Armin woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun's rays glaring down at him through the high tree tops. The young blonde sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around.

"Hey Eren. Looks like it's gonna be a slow day again right?" Armin looked to the spot where Eren usually slept but it was empty. "Eren?" Usually the psychopath of a best friend would be the first one up due to his titan form needing the sun's energy to function, and he would never just leave the cove before breakfast.

"Eren this isn't funny. Where are you?" No answer came as Armin stood up and walked to the small pond. He splashed some water in his face and started making breakfast for the two of them from last nights successful hunt.

 _'_ _Maybe he's just off to pee or something. He won't go that far right? I mean he can't go to the walls they'll kill him. Or they'll try to anyway. Maybe he's just-'_

Armin's train of thoughts was cut off as a powerful and a very familiar roar pierced through the sky. Scaring birds from their perches and causing small animals to run and hide as fast as possible.

 _'_ _Oh no. that roar… it sounded so familiar. It almost sounded like….'_

"EREN?!"

Armin jumped to his feet, completely forgetting about breakfast. He ran as fast as his little short legs could carry him. When he got to the edge of the forest he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _'_ _No no this can't be happening. Not right now please.'_ Armin thought to himself.

Out in the clearing was the mighty structure of Wall Rose. Just a few meters in front of him stood the creature that made the same noise only mere minutes ago. The 15-meter titan grabbed a near 6-meter and bit its nape. The mindless creature didn't even scream as it tried to pry Eren's titan off of its neck. With one sharp twist of the titan-shifter's head it snapped the 6-meter's head clean off. He spit the chunk of meat out of his mouth and made the same ear piercing roar as two more titans approached. A 10-meter and a 9-meter.

Armin all but watched as he saw his best friend lose control over his titan form and tear the other titans limb from limb.

Suddenly Armin jumped into action and ran to his best friend's side.

"Eren! Please stop. You're just making it worse!" he yelled as he ran full speed trying to catch up with Eren who left the three dead bodies of the titans and made his way to the wall that surrounded Trost.

Armin ran and ran until he finally caught up with Eren who was again busy tearing the other titans heads and limbs off. The small blonde boy was out of breath as he tried reasoning with Eren but it was no use.

Finally after much waving and yelling Eren's titan looked down at Armin and picked him up. He brought Armin to eye level as the orbs of the boy-turned-titan inspected him, clearly not recognizing him.

"Eren it's me, Armin. You best friend don't you remember?" the smallest of them tried again searching for his friend in those forest green eyes he did not recognized. The blue-green shade that his human eyes had carried was gone. Armin gasped as he realized that this titan in front of him was no longer Eren Yeager, but the works of a rogue successfully carrying out its plan of killing all the titans.

In the distance there was another sole piercing scream and footsteps closing in rapidly. Armin turned his head away from his lost friend to look at the new approaching titan.

This titan was bigger, taller than Eren. A 20-meter, give or take. It was extremely rare to see a titan bigger than 15 meters but this one wasn't like any other titan.

This one was running full speed towards Eren and not at the wall like most titans would.

As it got closer Armin could see it more clearly even as it started picking up speed. It was defiantly bigger than Eren but wasn't mindless like the others. In fact this one was looking, searching for Eren's weak spot. Almost like it had intelligence. It had mud brown eyes and smaller muscles than Eren. It looked like its body was built more for maneuvering and travel than sheer force and strength. Where the Armored titan and Eren had more of the same body build, this one had the build of the female titan that was in Shiganshina, just a bit more…manly.

On its cheeks were dark spots, almost like freckles with lines running form its eyes connecting to said spots. Its mouth was closed but on its cheeks, under the spots were gaping holes which showed human like teeth. There were three dark spots above its eyebrows which was brown just like its hair, which was kind of short and well maintained for a titan. As if it was cut regularly. On its neck was the same holes like on its forehead, there was one on its nose as well, almost like the freckles. On the right side of its face was a scar that ran from the beginning of the hairline to curving down around its jaw and down its neck, it looked a lot like something had bitten half of its face off but it grew back leaving the scar as a reminder.

For some reason this titan looked very familiar but Armin couldn't focus on that as said titan tackled Eren into the wall, leaving a 15-meter size dent in it.

Armin flew out of Eren's grasp the moment the two titans collided. The 20-meter made a grab for Armin as he screamed. He could hear soldiers screaming as well trying to get the canons ready to fire at the two fighting creatures.

As Eren started getting back up again, the freckled titan made a straight run into the direction it came, all the while keeping Armin close to its chest, protecting him. Canon balls started raining down on them as the Garrison finally got their weapons ready. The 20-meter dodged expertly while still cradling Armin to its chest and protecting its nape with its other hand. Eren wasn't as lucky with dodging the canons and got hit in the thigh. He roar in anger as the 20-meter just kept on running. Full speed and never stopping.

Armin looked back at Eren over the titan's shoulder as he was placed near its ear, in order not to squish him while it ran.

 _'_ _This can't be happening…._ ' Armin thought. _'Is it really possible that Eren finally lost control?'_

But the blonde knew, even as he was carried away from his friend's angry screams, that from this day on Eren Yeager… was dead,

And that the Rogue has finally returned to complete its task.

* * *

 **A/N: look out for the next chap!**

 **And PLEASE!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **(me shut up now…)**

 **-BB**


	4. Ch4: A Long Way To Go

**A/N: Hi and welcome back to TTLBWR (that's way longer than I thought it would be...)**

 **This story hasn't been beta'd so please, if its that bad I'm really sorry.**

 **R &R**

 **-BB**

Dot Pixis sat at his desk, shuffling through a few rapports in his hands. After sorting out where to place the papers he stood up and walked to the window in his office. He pulled the container of whiskey out of his jacket and as he was about to take a sip, Hannes came in through the door.

"Sir," the blonde man saluted Pixis "umm… I think you would like to see this."

"Oh alright." The old man replied. He turned from his window and began following the soldier.

As the two men arrived on top of Trost's wall, Pixis understood exactly what Hannes meant.

"Well that is unusual." Pixis took a well deserved swig from his whiskey container. "Send word to Commander Smith, I believe he would like to know about this."

"Yes sir"

Pixis took a step to the edge of the wall to get a closer look. Out in the distance stood a tall and proud 15-meter titan. At the feet of this massive creature laid the corpse of a steaming 6-meter, its head clearly ripped off by the rogue, who as proof, had titan blood dripping down form its chin. Suddenly two more titans approached, a 10-meter and a 9-meter.

The Rogue roared again and started tearing the other two apart, but Pixis wasn't paying attention to the rogue anymore. No his sights were set on the object _behind_ the titans.

"Son," he pointed to a young cadet that stood near him "bring me my binoculars."

"Sir." the young boy saluted and brought said object. Pixis looked through the binoculars and was shocked at what he saw.

A young boy with blonde hair, about 14, 15 years old stood just outside the tree line of the forest. Something about this boy made Pixis confused. _Why would he be outside of the walls? And why did he look so familiar?_

The bold man didn't have time to answer his own questions as the 15-meter made a screeching sound, almost like a victory roar. He focused back on the boy as said kid started running after the Rogue who had begun to move towards the wall.

"Sir… the titan its coming. Should we prepare the canons?" a soldier asked.

"No. Let's just see what this big beast wants."

As the Rogue got closer Pixis could see that it was the exact titan he defended in court a year ago. This titan was Eren Yeager.

 _'_ _So,'_ Pixis thought to himself _'they did survive for the last year. Impressive..'_

The banished titan-shifter was so close to the wall that if Pixis stretched out his hand he could almost touch its steaming hot flesh. Again the Rogue started ripping the surrounding titans to pieces. A tiny voice was heard as the last of the titans were killed.

"Eren! Stop! Please!" Pixis was shocked as he saw the Rogue pick up the small boy. With the titan and boy so close, Pixis could clearly see that said boy was in fact Armin Arlert, the best friend of Eren Yeager.

The Rogue brought Armin to eye level inspecting him, clearly not recognizing him.

"Eren it's me, Armin. Your best friend, don't you remember?" the small boy yelled. From his bed-head, Pixis could clearly tell that this boy just woke up a few minutes ago.

In the distance there was another roar. The boy turned his head away and looked at the new approaching titan.

This titan was definitely different from the one before Pixis. It was a 20-meter and it was running straight towards the wall, or rather not for the wall but for the Rogue. This titan's appearance was different as well. It had dark spots on its cheeks and all over its face, its eyes were surrounded by dark circles with lines running down its cheeks and connecting with the dots.

The new titan tackled Rogue into the wall, leaving a dent. _'Which the pastors would probably complain about again if they knew.'_ Pixis thought.

"Ready the canons and fire on my command!" the man yelled, he was not about to let these two titans fight and tear each other apart just for some soon to be dead kid.

The moment the Rogue made contact with the wall it lost its grip on the boy, sending said teen flying through the air. The new titan made a grab for the blonde and started sprinting full speed back the way it came.

"FIRE!"

Canon balls rained down on the two titans as Rogue got up and started following the other. A lucky ball hit the 15-meter in the thigh and it fell to its knees, screaming in anger.

"Hold your fire, let them go."

"But sir!"

"I said hold."

"May I ask why you let them go sir?" Hannes asked confused after a few minutes of silence.

"I was not about to let a fight break out just over some boy. The canon fire was but merely a distraction to let the bigger one get away." Pixis replied taking a large gulp from his whiskey.

News spread fast after that. Soldiers that witnessed the event talked, people overheard and started talking more and more about the two titans fighting over a boy outside the wall.

And of course it wasn't long before Mikasa Ackerman heard of it.

It was barely a week after the encounter that the scouts squad leader Hange Zoë asked Commander Erwin Smith for permission to study the Rogue.

"Please Commander just think of all the information we can get off of that beautiful thing! Oh and to be able to capture and study such a specimen would be…. Awesome. No! More than awesome! It would be AMAZING!" the woman was practically boiling with excitement as she recalled her plan of capturing the Rogue 15-meter.

"Please, please, please, PLEASE! Erwin?" the woman continued.

"Oh, _shut up_ Shitty-glasses. You're giving me a headache." Corporal Levi said from across the room next to the window, expression as stoic as ever.

"Ah come-on Levi, be excited! This can be a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Levi tsked at her and looked back out the window where his squad was cleaning the court yard. "Don't you have enough play toy titans?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes….. But this one is different, it's intelligent!"

"You do make a good point. It would give us an advantage over the titans if we know more about them." Erwin spoke for the first time. "I'll see what I can do. But for now I can't promise anything. We're already running low on resources." The Commander stood up and went to stand by the window next to Levi.

"Oh thank you so much sir!" the crazy woman gave her most heart felt salute before racing out the door and screaming in excitement like a headless chicken.

After a while Erwin spoke again.

"If this does play out, then I want Ackerman with Hange. Her connection with Yeager and Arlert would hopefully help in capturing the Rogue without too many casualties." Smith said walking to the door and waiting for the short man to join him.

Levi tsked again. "Fine."

He walked out the door and Erwin closed it behind himself. Leaving the room empty.

 **A/N: good bad? Should I shut up? Eh probably.**

 **Okay so I'm stuck with the 7th chapter and I have no idea where this is going anymore. I've been going through my notes again and I'm just like. WTF? Seriously?**

 **You know the what the f* #!k stuff you write for the planning. Its like what? Boom! Unexpected piece of crap that's never gonna happen in my story.**

 **Seriously I have noooooo idea where this thing is going anymore.**

 **I'm lost like a mouse in a maze without cheese at the end...**

 **Next chapter will be up on 17 July. (Just remembered I have to read a book for one of my language classes and I seriously don't wanna! :'(**

 **Review! Plz!**

 **-BB**


	5. Ch5: Friends in unlikely places

**Sorry its a few days late. School just recently began again and Friday we went on an unexpected family trip. So sorry again.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **-BB**

* * *

Armin and the giant had been walking for about 10 hours before the beast stopped next to a lake, putting Armin down in a tree on the lowest branch and taking a sip. The branch was just high enough, that if Armin jumped he would definitely break his legs.

The 20-meter crouched down and cupped some water in his hand before taking a big sip. Armin tried communicating with said titan as it drank water from his hands.

"Umm... Hi? M-mr. Titan? Could you maybe umm...," the young boy gulped with nurves before continuing "could you maybe get me down from here? I would really like to go back to my friend."

The titan looked at the boy, completely forgetting about the water in its hands. The titan stood up and started walking to a nearby collection of trees leaving the poor boy stranded.

"NO! Wait! How am I suppose to get down?! HEY! HEY! COME BACK!" Armin shouted franticly.

 _'Ah come-on, seriously?!'_ He thought _'first Eren and now this? Can this day get any worse...?'_

Armin's last thought was confirmed as a figure and a lot of steam came from the direction the 20-meter went. Shocked, all Armin could do was stare.

 **"SERIOUSLY?!"** The blonde boy yelled again, sitting on his bum but being careful not to fall off.

* * *

 **_cliffy because I'm a bitch! ;P_**

 **A/N: Soo? How was it?! Hmm? Please... Do tell... *creepy stare***

 **-BB**

* * *

 **A/N: hehe I'm sorry I just had to!**

 **Anyway here's the rest of the chapter!**

* * *

 **"SERIOUSLY?!"** The blonde boy yelled sitting on his bum but being careful not to fall off.

"Eh... Yeah sorry about that." The voice of a boy, about 17 years old and very familiar said.

Mostly because it was the voice of non other than...

Marco Bodt. **_(bum bum bum)_**

Armin was at a loss for words. This boy or man that stood in front of him was suppose to be dead. Face half eaten off by a titan back in Trost.

"Ho-how...?"

"Yeah.. Well you see, umm how do I put this?" The freckled teen rubbed his neck in thought.

"Well maybe you can start by getting me off of here before I break both my legs. Then we talk? Okay?" Armin proposed clearly thinking ahead.

"Oh umm yeah okay." Marco walked up to the branch and looked up at Armin, spread his arms and said: "Jump."

But of course Armin's reply was: "What? No I'll die." With a look of fear on his face."

"Oh come-on it's not that high. Just jump I'll catch you, promise. Plus you can't die from this height you'll only break a leg."

The youngest of the pair made a weird noise of destress before replying sarcasticly. "Wow that's helpful."

"Wow the wild has changed you." Mraco joked and as a result the blonde stuck out his tongue in a very childish manner.

"Fine, jus-just catch me okay?"

"Deal" with that the youngest jumped and Marco caught him easily. "See was that so bad?"

"Yes. Yes it was." **_(Hehe phineas and ferb :P)_**

Marco put the boy back down on the ground and they both walked to the lake and sitting down near the water.

After a few minutes of silence Marco spoke up again. "Sooo... I guess you want some explanation huh?"

"Damn right I do," Armin replied uncharacteristically, "but first, I want to know why you took me from Eren back there."

Marco sighed slowly as he thought his answer over. "Well for starters, he would've killed you and if not, if by some chance he'd let you go, the other titans would've eaten you."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know what its like to lose control over my titan form. I know that you can't do anything about it if it happens. You're on your own then. No one is gonna help you fight your own demons...or monster in this case."

He took a breath before continuing, turning his gaze from the water to Armin. "That back there... That wasn't Eren. That was his titan and if I didn't show up you'll be long dead by now."

He kept silent as Armin processed this new information. "But why would he lose control? Why now?"

"It happens unexpectantly. One day your fine the next your tearing apart titans or people, or anything really in this case, apart. Its an instinct that takes over your whole body and there's literally nothing you can do about it."

"Oh. But why didn't he kill me like you said he would?"

"I don't know Armin. I don't know….."

It was quiet for a while before Armin spoke up again. "If I may ask, how did you get out?"

"Out?"

"Yeah, out of Trost?" Armin looked over at Marco who was silently laughing at himself.

"Well when I was bitten," he pointed to the scar on the right side of his face, "my body needed time to regenerate. So I went into a death-like coma. The last thing I remembered was seeing jean almost in tears when he found me against that building. After that I can't really remember to be honest. But I did find this when I woke up outside the walls." He dug into his pocket and fished out a small piece of paper, giving it to Armin to read. On the papier was neat writing, most likely done by a girl. The note read:

 _'Marco._

 _We need you to stay alive, okay?_

 _Get as far away as posible from the walls and stay away from the labs. If they find you, we won't be able to rescue you._

 _Stay safe. Don't die._

 _And don't eat anything stupid….. It might just infect you._

 _*Annie.'_

"I found that in my hand when I woke up outside of Wall Rose. Been wondering around ever since. Not a lot to do out here you know?"

"Wow so Annie is like you? A titan?"

"We pever titan-shifters but yeah, she's like me." Marco smiled as the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. They watched as the sun sat and the stars came out. Orange and red turning into blue and grey.

Suddenly Marco let out a big yawn. Armin looked over as the older teen closed his eyes and layed back on the soft grass. It was the beginning of fall, but the grass was still soft. Armin followed Marco's lead and layed down as well. After a few minutes the blonde couldn't resist anymore.

"Your titan looks like a girl..."

Marco's eyes shot open and he looked at Armin with shock, jaw slack from shock. Said blonde sat up and looked back at the shifter, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Why you..." Marco jumped forward and tried to grab Armin but the blonde was two steps ahead of him.

Armin jumped up and started running away from Marco.

All the while laughing for the first time in years.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay now it's the end! Hehe I really like this one. But chapter 3 stays my fav!**

 **Oh my gosh I kept smiling at the end. I didn't know how to end it so I just threw in a tickle fest to motivate myself for the next chapter!**

 **Anyway please! Review! It makes me so happy! And fav or follow this story as well please!**

 **-BB**


	6. Ch6: The Expedition

_'I swear if this woman says one more thing about a titan and her experiments, I'll...'_ Mikasa thought to herself annoyed. No wonder Captain Levi despise Hange so much.

Mikasa ackerman sat on the back of her horse as her captain for the expedition talked and talked, and talked, and... You get the point.

The dark haired girl's objective: keep Hange alive.

It didn't sound so difficult back at the castle but after riding by the woman's side for the last three hours, it was proven extremely hard work. The scouts were on a mission to capture the Rogue titan for research and although Mikasa was agianst the plan, she had no say in it.

 ** _"Keep hange safe. That's all you have to do." Petra said as she pushed Mikasa towards the crazy researcher. "Yeah piece of cake. Just keep the crazy bastard talking." Oulo said from behind Petra._**

 _'Yeah piece of cake my ass.'_ Mikasa thought as she stroked her horse's mane.

"Oh and my new subjects, Sawney and Bean- Mikasa are you listening?" The crazy woman asked the girl next to her.

 _'Oh just shut up already woman!'_ Mikasa wanted to say but cept her mouth shut and replied.

"Yes sir. You were saying?"

"Okay. So anyway, Bean's been-" _'Blah blah blah and the crazy keeps talking.'_ Mikasa said to herself, but silently in her mind of course.

As the older woman kept on talking Mikasa thought back to the first few weeks without Eren and Armin. She had cried herself to sleep every night. Thought about how they'd be just bones by the time she would be able to go out on a real expedition with the scouts and find them.

She wasn't the only one back then who lost someone dear to them.

 ** _"Mikasa are you okay? You're crying?" Jean asked as he came to stand by the canons. The both of them were asigned back then to clean the canons. A few others were there to help but all kept their distance from the stoic girl as they knew she needed space. Jean unfortunatly did not get them memo, and in a way Mikasa was kind of happy he didn't._**

 ** _"No, I'm fine." She replied in a cold voice. She stopped cleaning for a second and she wiped away any trace of tears from her face. Jean bent down and sat at the edge of the wall._**

 ** _"You know," he began again, "your not the only one who lost someone."_**

 ** _"Marco..." The girl said as she went to sit next to Jean._**

 ** _"I always thought that Marco and I would join the MP's together... But after what those pigs did to eren and Armin, I never want to be one of_** ** _them. Those two were scared and even I could tell that eren was just trying to help. It was unfair to them, and to you. And... And I'm sorry." Jean finished part of his speech and looked at the girl next to him. "I know I should have said something earlier but I couldnt find the words. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to them. I just-" he looked at his shoe, finding it very interesting, "I'm just sorry. That's all I wanted to say." His cold voice was back. He clearly didn't want to talk anymore._**

 ** _"Jean," mikasa said softly, it was so quiet said boy had to strain his ears to hear it, "I'm sorry too." She continued, "I'm sorry that you lost marco and I'm sorry that you never got to say goodbye to him. But know this. The past is the past. There is nothing that we can do to change what happened. Our lives are to short to regret the things that happened and be sorry for our fallen. So stop apologising and be the man you're meant to be."_**

After that incounter the two of them had a spesial bond. One where Mikasa could go to Jean for comfort or the other way around. They were both like brother and sister.

Mikasa looked over at Jean as he rode on the outside of the scout's formation. The boy felt familiar eyes on him and turned to look back at mikasa. He smiled and nodded, his way of saying: be careful and don't die on me.

"OH MY GOSH IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Mikasa was ripped out of her thoughts as Hange all but screamed in the girl's ear. "OH MY GOODNESS IT IS!" The crazy thing (she's not considered a human) yelled again while pointing to the large figure in the trees.

It was him.

It was Eren, coming to look at the commotion the scout's were making. He stood big and proud, to his tallest hight of 15-meters high, the trees' canopy just a few meters above his head.

"Glasses don't get yourself killed. Got it?" Captain Levi said as he came to ride beside Mikasa. "Ackerman, protect her." The girl replied with a simple: "Yes Captain."

"Oh come-on Levi! Loosen up a bit." Hange said with a lunatic smile on her face and hearts in her eyes as she looked at the Rogue.

Levi tsked at her and turned back to mikasa. "I mean it cadet. That woman can get herself into more trouble than what she's worth." With that the short man disappeared just as fast as he had came.

Mikasa looked back at the 15-meter titan as it started following the scouts back into the woods they were currently entering.

' _Eren. Please still be in there.'_ The girl tugged her scarf closer to her neck as she entered the forest.

* * *

Eren's pov.

Its was a normal day for the Rogue and a quite slow one as well. The 15-meter woke up at sunrise uncurled himself as he stood and looked around the cove. For the last few days there was something missing from his home but the titan couldn't put his massive finger on what it actually was. All he could remember was sky-blue eyes.

But maybe that was just some random deer's eyes he saw and his mind was playing tricks on him.

The Rogue streched his big arms before doing the same with his legs, then he was off again, ready to kill titans and everything that stood in his way.

The rest of the day was normal. He killed some titans, scared the crap out of a deer, stole some bread from one of the old houses that still stood. You know normal.

The 15-meter was about to head back to his cove when he heard horses just outside his forest. The titan turned to the direction from where the sounds were coming from and started walking, curious as ever.

As he got to the edge he saw tiny humans riding on horses, these humans wore green flapping leaves (well he thought those were leaves) and a pair of wings on the said leaves.

Most of them were silent until an extremely loud human, female by the looks of it, shouted something weird and pointed at him. The Rogue was confused but decided he would follow the tiny humans into his forest. Just to make sure they don't break or take something from him, you know.

As the titan turned he saw a smaller female on the back of a brown horse. The girl was very familiar, in a way but the thing she was wearing around her neck made the titan want to rip it from her grasp and keep it for himself.

With that thought in mind the Rogue advanced toward the girl.

* * *

Mikasa's Pov

Eveything was perfect. The Rogue followed the scouts back into the woods but as soon as the beast saw Mikasa something snapped.

Right now the girl was fighting for her life as the beast tried grabbing her. She shot her cable to another tree trying to get away. She had ditched her horse the moment the titan made the first grab. She shot a cable to the nearest tree trying to get away but the Rogue quickly recovers and tried to grab her again.

She had no idea how this had happened. At first it looked as if everything would've played out smooth but then her scarf must've triggered something within the Rogue because said titan was eyeing the red fabric with want in his eyes and as hell would she give this monster the only thing she had left of Eren.

She shot her cable again but this time the Rogue had predicted it, he grabbed the cable and pushed down making the girl fall to the ground. The force of the sudden pull on the cable caused it to snap so all Mikasa had left was one cable, and to make it worse, she was already running low on gas.

She shot her last cable to a nearby tree, trying to get off of ground level where she would easily be squashed, but it didn't work. The Rogue grabbed the remaining cable and swung the poor girl into a tree. Said girl cried out in pain as her leg was caught between the tree's trunk and her back. A sickening crack could be heard from her leg as she made contact.

She tried standing up but it didn't work. Her right leg obviously broken. Scouts tried getting the beast's attention on them but it didn't work, it's mind set on one thing and one thing only.

That red scarf was _his_.

And no-one is going to take it from him.

The 15-meter moved its hand to the injured girl, tugging hard on the scarf and making said girl scream in agony.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" To her and everybody else's shock the beast stopped moving. "Please let go." The girl tried reasoning. "Its the only thing I have left of him. Please…."

The Titan made a distressed noise as it looked at the girl who had tears running down her face. "Please Eren. Just stop….."

The Rogue looked her in the eyes and with a sign let the scarf go. The girl collapsed from both pain and relief (if that's possible) as the titan took a step back. Jean raced to the girl's side and helped her sit up, both of them looked up at their used-to-be friend with shock and sorrow in their eyes.

The titan felt sorry for hurting Mikasa like that over his own needs and tried to apologise.

"S….sOrriiii…." he tried, lips not working so well. He hadn't spoken in months so this was to be expected from him. He fumbled over his words like a baby trying to speak for the first time.

"Er-Eren sorry. Eren protect Mi..kasa an Ari..min. Not hurt.." With that the Titan walked away and as some of the scouts tried following him he started sprinting, to fast for them to keep up with.

"Mikasa are you okay?" Jean asked his friend. The girl nodded, still shocked to see a part of Eren still in control. Jean tried getting Mikasa to stand up but the moment her damaged leg were put under preasure she cried out in pain, collapsing again on the cold ground.

"Reiner, help!" Jean yelled. The muscled boy came and took Mikasa's right as Jean was already on her left, as one they lifted her up and onto one of the few remaining wagons. Jean sat beside her as a field medic tended to her leg, he whispered sweet nothing to her all the while holding her hand as pain finally over took her body **. (I just made it sound like Mikasa's giving birth…. Huh *shudder*)**

Six Months after the encounter Mikasa's leg was as good as new and they were off on another capture expedition but this time all Eren did was ran away.

He might not have been in full control of himself but he _knew_ never hurt another human being like he did with Mikasa.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! sorry for the long wait. school got in the way. Tomorrow I'll be writing my last test then when I get back I will post ch7. Its nearly done I just need to proof read and edit it.**

 **I'm not proud of this chapter but that's okay, I'll rewrite it a other time.**

 **LOVE U GUYS!**

 **-BB00**


End file.
